Generally, mobile devices utilize cellular networks or wireless local area networks (e.g., WI-FIS) to send messages to other mobile devices. Mobile devices may only send these messages when there is a sufficient signal strength level on the respective cellular network or wireless local area network at the mobile device's location at the time the mobile device is attempting to send the message. Due to the nature of privatized cellular networks, different cellular networks have varied signal strengths in different areas, including dead zones where a particular cellular network has no coverage. Weak-network connection strength situations prevent the mobile devices connected to these cellular networks from being able to successfully send or receive messages. Further, because mobile devices communicating over a cellular network or a wireless local area network must first communicate with a central server before sending the final message to the intended recipient, a weak network connection strength may prevent mobile devices from sending messages to one another even though the two devices may be in close proximity to one another.